


The Grey team

by Mari13606



Series: Grey Team [1]
Category: Aroace - Fandom
Genre: AIC universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-15 07:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19608922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari13606/pseuds/Mari13606
Summary: This is one story of ours out of dozens of lives. Enjoy





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

_This is the beginning of our story. If you are reading this, you will learn things about this world you may not understand._ **Do not interfere** _. We have died, fallen, been beaten, and forced into hiding. But we are rising again. Our enemies have gone too far. This time we will stand, and we won't fall. So come. Listen to this story, and know our pain. We shall rise stronger than ever._

* * *

Cas was cold, tired, and hungry. As they walked into the northern village, Kalt, they kept an eye out for a tavern or inn. Why the Fleet Registration Guild was so far north of the capital Cas didn't know, but they had to admit they loved the snow. The cobbled roads, lined with brightly painted shops and cafes, were filled with a bustling crowd. Cas's fingers itched with the urge to pickpocket those around them, but they refrained. It wouldn't do to get caught stealing. Spotting an inn named the Snow Leopard, they slipped through the crowd towards it. Stepping into the warm, dim interior, they lowered the hood of their cloak and walked up to the barkeep.

"One room please," Cas asked, reaching for their coin purse.

"Of course darling, its a copper a night," The barkeep said. Cas gritted their teeth at the 'darling', but handed over the money. The barkeep reached under the counter and tossed them a key with a carved plate with attached to the end. The plate had a stylized 13 floating above a spotted cat, which Cas assumed was a snow leopard, on it. "You get room thirteen, maid comes in to clean at half past ten and dinner will be served at seven." He said. "Thanks," Cas said, walking away.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Cas walked down the hall until they came to room 13. Stepping in and locking the door behind them, they dumped their duffle on the bed before crashing down next to it. They were tired, but got up, hung up their cloak and the leather jacket underneath, and took off their boots. Crossing the small room to the water closet, they ran a scorching bath, setting their favorite small knife next to the sink. Cas's toes had gone numb a ways out of Kalt, which made the bath much more appreciated. Indoor plumbing was a blessing.

Once they were dressed in clean clothes, Cas grabbed their jacket and headed down to get some dinner. Sitting down at the bar, Cas ordered potato soup and a mug of mead. Upon receiving the food, they scanned the room for a place to sit. Spotting one with three people at it, they walked over.

"Hey, this seat taken?" Cas asked upon coming up to the table. The current occupants shared a look.

"Sure, I'm Julian. This is Sandra and Hal," Julian indicated to his right and left. Julian himself was huge with thick muscles well defined under his ebony skin. Sandra was pale and thin with wheat hair in a braid. Hal was average looking with straight brown hair, Cas wouldn't trust him with their coin purse. Sitting down with a thanks, they were halfway through their meal when Julian spoke up again.

"So, what are you in town for?"

Cas took their time answering. "I'm looking to either join or gather a fleet." Cas watched the others in front of them carefully, judging their reactions. There was mostly relief in their reaction as Julian replied.

"Well, what a coincidence! We were looking for one more member-" Julian didn't get to finish his sentence before someone else interrupted him. "You aren't going to share one last drink with your old comrade?"

The person to sit down next to Cas with four mugs was taller than them, but most people were. They had auburn hair chopped to chin length, A dark brown leather vest with the medic symbol over the heart, a long olive green shirt underneath, and light brown pants. Jo found themselves intrigued by the newcomer.

"Landon, why are you here?" Sandra hissed. The newcomer, Landon, looked hurt. "To share one last drink with you, I just stated my intentions, did I not?" Landon directed the question to Cas and they nodded. Landon beamed at them before turning to their ex-fleet, only for their smile to fade as Julian stood, towering over the table and cracking his knuckles. Hal snickered, Landon turning toward the sound until Julian grabbed them by the front of their vest, lifting them up off the ground.

"And I stated when we parted ways that if you ever showed your face to us again I would leave you limping, did I not?" Julian growled. Having seen enough, Cas stood.

"Would you please put them down? I would rather not get kicked out of here because you started a fight," Cas stated calmly. Julian huffed, and dumped Landon on the ground. Cas helped them up, getting a hurried thanks as they raced off.

"I appreciate the offer to join your fleet, but I will have to politely decline. Thank you for the, interesting, evening," Cas gathered their dirty bowl and mug and deposited them at the bar before heading up to their room.

Laying in bed, Cas settled into a light sleep, worried with nightmares.

The next morning, Cas scarfed down a quick breakfast before heading out to find the FRG. The cobbled streets were just as cold and frigid as the day before, snow piled a foot high in the drain channels. As the crowds thickened, Cas decided they had enough of the streets. Climbing up the side of a two story shop, they took to the empty roofs, making sure to stay relatively hidden during most of their trek. Finally finding the guild hall, Cas jumped down into an empty ally and walked in.

The guild hall was, as expected, very crowded and loud. Finding an empty table, Cas ordered warm mead. It wasn't long before they heard a familiar voice pipe up behind them.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Cas smiled. "Yes, you may join me Landon,"

Landon sat down and smiled.

"Thank you. You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"I'm Cas. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't mention it. Do you want to join my fleet when I find a few more?"

"Really? Even after last night? Why?"

"Because I need a medic and I like you. What other reason do I need?"

Landon looked stunned at this. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not going to ask again."

"Yes! I would love to be a part of your fleet!" Landon exclaimed.

"Good-" Julian blew through the far wall, out cold. Screams started up outside, people rushed out the door. Cas grabbed Landon. "Do you have your medic kit?"

"Of course I have my medic kit," Landon scoffed.

"Good, go treat Julian and get him and civilians evacuated. treat people whom need it,"

"What are you going to do?"

"Fight whatever shadow had the bright idea of attacking this town,"

Cas stepped out the hole in the wall, following the wreckage like a trail until they came upon the swarm. That was the best word for it. A swirling wall of shadows and carnage. They watched as two fleets charged it head on, weapon flashing in the early morning light. All eight were thrown back, out before they hit the ground. Cas decided on a different approach. Climbing a nearby building, they crouched on the roof and drew their long knives. Curved, made of silver, and blessed by Artemis they were deadly to any darkness they touched, including shadows. Standing, Cas took a running leap off the roof, stabbing their knives into the swarm, slicing as they fell. Landing in a crouch, Cas immediately rolled back, but it wasn't far enough. Their face came up to snapping jaws, which promptly dissolved at the silver arrow that landed there. Jumping up, Cas ran up to the archer whom saved their life. They had a bandaged left arm, black hair in a tight bun, green eyes, and a silver bow.

"Thanks,"

"uh, y-you're welcome" They ran, dodging into an ally and scaling a building.

"I was thinking," Cas grunted as they pulled themselves onto the roof "That I would attack it in it's blind spot," They started running across the rooftops. "But that hardly made a dent in it."

"Well it was stupid and reckless. I'm Comet By the way."

"I'm Cass, and do you have a different plan? You don't have enough arrows to take that thing down alone."

"I-I can help."

They both stopped across the roof from the stranger. They had a dark green cloak, curly brown hair, green eyes, freckles, and carried a wooden bow.

"Who are you?" Comet asked

"Oakly."

"Great, you can help us. I'm Cas and this is Comet. Now if you'll excuse me," Cas took a running leap off the roof. The swarm saw them and lashed out. Catching the blow on their knives, Cas skidded back down the street, crashing into someone. Standing up, Cas reached out to help the person they crushed up.

"Landon? What are you doing, I told you to help evacuate the civilians! What are you a Black Heart?"

"Well maybe I am! And you can't order me around"

"I wi- look out!" Cas pushed Landon out of the way. They screamed as the swarm bit down on their shoulder. They tried to stab it with her other knife but it once again didn't make a dent. Comet and Oakly were firing into it to no avail. Time slowed, power roiling inside Cas. They tried to push it back, to fight it, unsuccessfully. Pale gold light surrounded them, burning away the shadows clamped on their shoulder and healing it. Lashing out, into the mass, Cas pushed the magic into the swarm, burning every last shred of it. Light fading, they fell to their knees. Landon rushed over to them.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked.

Landon scoffed. "I should be asking you that. How is your shoulder?"

"Fine. I'm fine, just worn out," Cas waved Landon off.

"Well, now we know what to call you."

"Call me?"

"Your fleet moniker. Golden Ace, eh comrade?" Landon beamed at them, helping Cas to their feet.

"Sure. Now, lets see if we can't convince those two to join our fleet," Cas indicated the rooftop the two archers occupied. Cas waved them down.

"How would you two like to be a part of our fleet?"

"So, where should we go first?" Cas, now Golden Ace, asked, looking down at Kalt from on top of a snow covered hill.

"Nowhere past the capitol," Landon, now Black Heart, answered.

"I agree," Comet, now Indigo Heart, nodded.

"You don't like the heat?" Oakly, now Diamond King, questioned.

Black Heart and Indigo Heart answered unanimously, shouting "No!"

Golden Ace and Diamond King laughed, the others joining in as the fleet headed south.


	2. The Journey Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue

_Hello again. It seems that you wanted to hear more, yes? Good. Let us continue._

* * *

The cold, hard cobbles of the town roads had long since faded into dirt roads, which were currently narrowing under Grey teams feet. The thick winter woods had been closing in since midafternoon, no longer kept at bay by hard stone or frequent travel. The dark green branches the only color other than the fleet in the white terrain. The fleet had started off talking and bantering, but it had trickled to a comfortable silence as they continued to plow ahead. Every now and then, one of them would motion everyone to stop, and they would see a fox, or a hare, and once, an owl.

Ace, as Cas had quickly become, heard the slight huffing and crunching of BH, Black Heart, tried to catch up to them. Holding back a sigh, Ace slowed their pace for them. Black Heart had not quite caught up before they called out "Are-hn- are you sure that-" Ace turned on their heel and slapped Black Heart, the force causing them to fall back into the snow.

The group paused. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am fine, Heart? My magic managed to heal me, not a scratch nor scar left. Good goddess and the moon above, what will it take to get that through your skull?" Ace stood, fists on hips, not caring that Oakly and Comet were gaping at them as they helped Heart up. 

"Did-Did I do something wrong comrade?"

Ace took a deep breath before answering. "No, you were trying to do your job. But, you persisted to check on me even after I demonstrated that my wound is fully healed with no magical backlash. It got on my nerves and I snapped."

"I'm sorry," Heart looked ashamed.

"It's alright, now, I think it's just about time to set up a camp for tonight."

Heart picked up at this, as did Oakly and Comet.

"I can help with building the shelter," Comet said, walking a ways into the forest. The rest of the fleet followed, calling out things they could do to ensure their stay in the woods would be comfortable.

"I can make a big fire,"

"I'll go hunting,"

"I'll gather some greens that grow in the winter,"

They all worked together as the light faded. By the time night fell, they were singing around the fire, stomachs full and warm. The stars shone bright over head, dulled by the light of the fire. The woods rang with hushed movements and their comparatively loud laughter. They played games, told stories, and taught each other simple phrases in other languages. The cold winter had nothing on their warm joy. But eventually, the long trek and late hour took its toll.

Oakly yawned. "I think I'll turn in. Good night." They walked over to a tree hanging over their campsite and easily scaled it. The rest of the fleet stared. Oakly grew flustered "What? I sleep better up here." 

"That's fine, just wasn't expecting it." Comet said, looking back at the shelter "Anyone else have special sleeping arrangements?"

"I always sleep with a knife," Ace shrugged.

"I prefer to sleep in my alternate form," Heart piped up.

Everyone perked up. "What's your alternate?"

"...A duck..."

"That's fine, guess we get some extra room, eh Ace?" Comet turned to them. 

"Yep. Let's get some rest. It's a long trek to the nearest town, but if we rise early then we can easily make it before nightfall,"

Everyone agreed to that. Ace and Comet climbed into the shelter first, laying on opposite sides with plenty of room between them. After a moment, Heart waddled in to nestle into the space between them. A chorus of good nights and quacks echoed the campsite as they settled in for the night. They all slept deeply.

Ace woke to muffled sounds in the air above the camp. Their knife was out and they were silent as they moved next to the entrance of the shelter, just out of sight. It took a second before they realized they weren't in danger as they listened to the conversation outside.

"How the hell-"

"Good morning comrade, how are you under me?"

"I don't fuCKING KNOW OKAY?" Comet groaned beside Ace.

"Is everything alright comrade?" The frown was visible in Black Hearts voice.

" _How the fuck did you climb a tree in your sleep_?"

"I don't remember climbing a tree," There was a rustling sound and a small squeak "Did you bring me up here?"

"You... You were _asleep and climbed a tree_."

"I think I'd remember climbing a tree dear comrade."

"No you wouldn't cause you were asleep."

Ace chose that moment to emerge from the shelter.

"Good morning lovebirds," They stretched. It was still dark out from what they could see.

" _How long were you listening_?" Oakly demanded

"How long do you think?"

At the stony silence from above, Ace shook their head.

"I'm going for a walk, be ready to go by dawn please,"

"You can see?"

"Don't need to," They walked off before the others could reply. They walked, listening to the almost imperceptible sound of the animals of the dawn waking. The rustling of the trees from the cool wind that also played with the hem of their jacket. As the sky shifted to a dark grey, betraying the suns rise, Ace came upon a clearing. Stepping out of the tree line, they shifted into one of their alternate forms. The dragon. Ace was big, big enough to carry three people with ease with red scales, teal plated underbelly, and gold and white hair around their head and trailing off their tail. They leaped straight up, spiraling into the sky. They burst through the cloud cover and into a dark sky filled with stars. Wind whispered against them as they dipped and spiraled. As the sky paled, Ace dove back under the cloud cover, searching for the camp. Seeing it, Ace came low, dipping into the tree line until they were almost ten feet from the ground. Changing midair, they rolled, came to their feet, and crashed into a tree. They had snapped several branches and cut their hand on one when they used it to get up. Someone came up behind them. Turning on their heel, Ace slapped Black Heart.

"Ow, what was that for comrade? I heard a crash and, look you cut yourself," Heart clucked and grabbed Ace's hand, "Let me treat you real quick and-"

Ace slapped them with their other hand. Withdrawing their hand Ace looked Heart dead in the eye. "Ask first."

Black Heart huffed, but asked "May I please have your hand so that I can treat it?"

"Yes," Ace gave them their hand.

"So, were you ever going to tell us that you can turn into a _fucking dragon_ or were you planning on keeping it a secret, comrade?"

"I was going to tell you guys, I just didn't know how. I've never told anyone before."

"Does that make me the first to know you can turn into a dragon?"

"Unfortunately, no. I can turn into a griffon too."

Black Heart looked at them, it was like they were seeing right through them. Hearts eyes softened. "Let's head back comrade. We'll tell the others." Ace nodded.


End file.
